Yuutsume
I need to make a page for the angel within him. '' "I won't try to hide that I'm not an angel at all." '' Hitan is an OC who appears in many school RPs, typically FWRPs, and is active in GGaD as well. He mainly serves as the scout of the group. 'Appearance' Hitan has an appearance without his powers and wings activated, and one with. All in all, he looks angelic. And pretty handsome, in his narrator’s opinion, heh. Without those activations, he has dark green eyes, which are round and wide, branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids. His curved eyebrows are prominently thinner than what would maybe be expected. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. His face is heart-shaped, his chin pretty pointy, and appearing rather boyish. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face, with long bangs that, at the edges, cover the entirety of his ears. His hair’s length goes to the bottom of his neck in the front, and the shoulders in the back, the shortest being in the direct front and increasing in length in a curved cut. His hair tends to lean towards the right/his left for whatever reason. His skin is very pale, though in a healthy way, and doesn’t tan at all. Since he can look (and be) between the physical ages of fourteen to twenty three, he weighs between eighty five pounds to about a hundred pounds, and his height is between 5’ 4 inches to 5’ 11' ' inches, though he is consecutively 0.01 inches away from a full 6’ height. Perhaps his weight is unhealthy, but because he doesn’t need to eat or drink, he doesn’t have much water weight, which might explain it. He has a very slim body shape and is seemingly unable to bulk up, and so the muscle he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. Though, he doesn’t have much of a threat status overall, as his expressions are usually typical and rarely ever distorted, and he doesn’t seem to have much of a muscular build. Most of his strength is in his arms and back, and the rest of his figure seems lean, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. 'Outfit' He doesn’t have much of a preference towards clothing, though most of his outfits are rather formal and usually styled from medieval to modern. He only wears long pants/leggings, and there are usually only minor creases in fabric, suggesting he irons them out smoothly. He prefers boots with only a bit of heel at most, and overall flexible and loose clothing. A notable outfit is a scarf-like robe of pure white with clasps to either side. He wears a dark gray tunic and sometimes a white robe underneath. He also has a black collar accessory around his neck. He wears a belt that pinches his waist, and his tunic goes a bit further than his hip. He also wears tight white leggings and boots starting from above the knee. He has a vambrace/glove-like thing (very professional with fashion here) from above his elbow to his wrists on both arms. He also has two feathers from behind a patch of hair near his left air sticking upwards and out, which may or may not be an actual accessory as he claims it to be. When he activates his powers, his eyes flush into a bright gold, and the tips of the feather “accessories” turn a faint white-gold shade. He has wide angel wings (span and width to be decided) that are pure white around the frame and slightly tinged with gold in the inside, with noticeably wider feathers than the average size. Feather projectiles can be alike to either—either completely white or tinged with faint gold, though the first is much more common. He has two floating white disks when he activates his powers/wings around the proximity of his shoulders. Otherwise, they rest directly on his back, and are noticeably smaller in circumference in this state. 'Personality' Hitan has a seemingly stern, serious, and focused persona despite his consistent smile. He is far from being the most outgoing person, and doesn’t mind what others think of him, except when the “others” in question are close to him. However, it’s pretty hard to get close to him, for he’s constantly on guard for anything that could hurt him. He’s wary towards scheming towards himself under any circumstance, as he’s calm, collective, and thinks everything through, never making rash decisions even on-the-moment, making it extremely hard to trick him at all. Sometimes, there is a bright glimpse of his personality, though where it comes from is unknown. In such moments he seems to actually have a witty sense of humor, but these moments are very rare. When he was younger, he was much more outgoing, and naïve, as he calls it, but whatever personality he may have had in his youth is gone, as he doesn’t seem to have such a personality now, putting his second, and final, as he believes, chance at life above most everything else--as well as what he can do in this life. Naturally independent, he isn’t bound by rules, regulations, or laws unless he chooses to be, doing what he wishes and how he wishes. He keeps his distance from most everyone and everything, choosing to believe others are more likely to breach his trust, and so his trust is very hard to earn. One could say…he has severe trust issues. However, once he is befriended, he is very loyal, though still (seemingly) (very) secretive, and always hesitant to put his caring on the line, fearing that the other may be trying to deceive him or is not really his friend. As such, he’s usually in a stiff persona with those he meets, cordial and polite, and masking his emotions under a (stiff?) smile or some expression that is far from even hinting what he actually thinks and feels. Perhaps for this reason, it is also why he enjoys being with kids, because of their innocence, and he usually does get along with most children, being a teacher, and a very caring and dedicated one at that. He never seems to have a temper, or else he is very good at holding it in, and overall he’s really good at hiding his true self from others—or maybe even himself. He doesn’t really seem to understand emotions or his feelings, and so he rarely expresses them clearly. He especially never seems to show negative emotions; at his worse, he just looks very stern, but he’ll never lose his temper or do anything rash because of his feelings/emotions. At least, no one ever recalls him doing so, not even himself. As one goes from making him an acquaintance to befriending him to several degrees, he will noticeably share and reveal more, caring for their wellbeing and developing a protective persona. With his closest, he may even sacrifice himself or go to great limits—his caring is at such a degree and an incredible aspect to what otherwise seems like a bland and strange personality—but it’s incredibly hard to earn that loyalty, now, seeing as that requires him really knowing that he knows the other, truly caring, and very possibly, even more factors. He also has a word of gold for them. He doesn’t even have a self-identity, though no one has asked. But when he sets a goal, he’s definitely determined to make it reality no matter what the cost. He doesn’t mind challenges, taking to them with a confident attitude (or just his usual one). The Fallen Angel’s morals are very questionable. Once having been a vigilante, and still a victim being hunted, he detests dishonorable methods and violence, but has chosen to believe that those are sometimes necessary. He would never harm innocents of his own will and if there were other options, but would do it if the circumstance made so mandatory. So, he prefers not to fight if he can, but also will not hesitate to do so if proven needed, and the same goes for killing or even slaughtering his opponents in any way…even brutal ones. He may have a Chaotic Neutral alignment at first glance, but he is not above some methods, either. Seeing as he killed criminals outside of law, he’s obviously far from being Lawful Good, as maybe an angel would be expected to be, but he’s far from being evil, too. Morals are questionable when it comes to him, especially since he’ll do what he wants/needs to do and will do whatever he needs to in order to achieve that. One could say that he has good intentions in the end, disapproving of sadism and evil, but he is far from being kind to everyone, as he can and will be cruel, and possibly even sadistic. Against an opponent, Hitan will show absolutely no mercy nor sympathy towards the other. This is his, quote-on-quote, twisted side, which can quickly become frightening to those around him. If there’s really anything memorable about this apathetic angel hybrid, it’s his incredible intelligence and intellect (if the narrator may say so). He’s very much a strategist, which is why desperate situations counter that aspect. He usually seems boring and unmemorable, and very quiet, too, pretty much the carnation of a pretty boy bookworm. Or, as he likes to call himself, a bibliophile. He carries a book around with him most of the time, and he’s read most, if not all, of Forengard’s literature. He’s also remarkably good at applying his knowledge into situations where need be, and he counters his weakness of being slow to come up with large tactics on the spot with incredibly fast reflexes and reactions. However, his talents are mostly in deductive reasoning, whether towards individuals, actions, speech, powers, abilities, or anything else. He’s very observant in general, though he usually keeps his own opinions to himself, more focused on the environment than expressing himself—especially since others don’t seem to get what he gets, and he’s never been that good with words when it comes to explaining. Hence, he’s usually quiet and reserved. (He really is terrifying if/when he becomes angry, though.) Truth to be told, Hitan’s not really a boring individual. He’s just lacking in his knowledge of reality is a way to try to say what’s going on with him, and really, he’s not interested in trying to change others’ impressions of him of being boring, anyways, since he has no need and want to be interesting or outstanding, or realistic, or for others to pity or understand him, et cetera. It’s unknown at this point whether he always had this personality, or it’s developed only after his second life, or twisted by his experiences. It remains to be seen. 'Needs Development' Hitan? He's undeveloped and his morals are just a big hhhh Specter always mentions him as being serious and tbh I don't really want him to be seen that way, at least, not complete. He's kind of like Rai though--very secretive, not wanting to get hurt, not wanting to hurt unless absolutely necessary. He's more likely to hurt than Rai, though. He's an angel, but he's not Lawful Good. He's a vigilante, for one, so he definitely doesn't go completely by law. Seeing as he no longer takes this profession as such a major role because of GGaD!Helen and GGaD!Galaxian shows his willingness to change for others. But seeing him lecture Helen pretty much gives a window to that stern nature of his when it comes to moral values, and I'm sure that any relationship having to do with him needs cognition and understanding on some part with his morals, which are to never pass the boundaries unless absolutely needed. Which basically means: He'll kill when needed, hurt when needed, fight when needed, hide himself when needed, but will try to be kind the rest of the time. Hitan's kindness is ambiguous and open to interpretation. (Which means lack of development hehe.) He's clearly very open to children and willing to listen to them; he maintains quiet and cordial distance from most; he steps in and doesn't rebuke those who have wronged, even If the opponent is trying to kill him; yet, he's shown a willingness to be close to others by his instincts, and I do think he really cares for Helen, even if his romantic interest part is still open for interpretation. I think it's that same care that leads to him being harsh at times, trying to make sure that she listens so, in his opinion, she'll be hurt less. Because Hitan's philosophy? The world is a cruel one, and it'll be against you more times than it'll be with. He's expressed frustrations towards the law in his mind, specifically it's relative inefficiency, in his opinion. Nonetheless, he recognizes that law must exist. In a way, this implies that he believes countermeasures that hurt must be enforced in order to achieve a balance. Which leads to all the questions that I really need to answer in order to really flesh Hitan out-- What limits are those countermeasures he's planning to take, and just how far will he go? How much does he limit himself when it comes to caring about others? What does his angelic parts, mentally and physically, have an impact on his actions? How has he changed since his first life to his second? Is it noticeable, or does he keep those changes to himself, in his mind? Does he know of these changes? How susceptible is he to change, both external and internal? How does he truly think about it/react? Does he ignore it? What is his own self-identity? Goals? Motives? Understanding of emotions/thought process? Does he harbor negative feelings, and if so, how does he deal with them? Is he afraid of death? Does he know the true extent behind his being, and the importance he holds? How does he remember those close to him? Last but not least, does his smile hide more than even I anticipated? 'Habits' *When thinking he tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression. *He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. *He often carries a book with him, either reading it or clasping it in his hand(s). *When offering his opinion, he still tends to talk in a matter-of-fact tone. *His mind is faster than his mouth, so he can sometimes be a tad bit random. *Puts friends' safety above his own. *Hitan seemingly tends to blush a lot, and it's easy to see. **He does try to pretend it's the heat, or whatever. ***I actually don't know if he can react to heat in that way. I can't imagine an angel hybrid like him sniffling in the cold. **Hitan's blush starts from the middle of his cheeks, which is, heh, not good for him if he wants to hide it. *Avoiding modern terms (e.g. weird, cool) and thus sounding weird. *He sometimes forgets his heritage, e.g. he can't drown, and will act on impulse. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Hitan's voice is kind of mild, as he's naturally quiet. When he was younger he was more outgoing and boisterous, but he quieted down over time. His tone's alto, and he usually stops between words sometimes; kind of like he's clipping his words, since he considers every word. Even so, he still stops completely after sentences he feels he constructed wrongly, or maybe just something he didn't want to say. He gives more space between sentences to really stress their endings. His voice is distinctly male. And when he raises his voice it gives the impression something's going to break. His voice doesn't crack unless he's really angry, in which case it's really bad for whoever made his temper go off like that. Otherwise, his voice is extremely quiet. It has gentle undertones, as his voice is pretty soothing and calm overall, and it's a pretty good voice for singing lullabies and soft, slow songs. This can be seen, since he's a teacher who deals with young kids who need reason explained to them and naptime stories. It's good for calming people down, really, on its own. But, when it's raised or when he starts shouting, it's a viable cause of fear. Hitan has a smart-aleck tone, too. Otherwise, it's more of him giving the general aura of "I'm smarter than you", since he has a tendency to talk like a scholar and use sophisticated terminology in casual conversation. He has a civil type of humor that is hard to invoke, and likely even harder to distinguish. His changes in tone are little. He also tends to negate common phrases, such as saying "That's interesting in a good way" instead of just saying "Cool". His sarcasm is hard to distinguish, and when he offers his opinions, it often sounds more like he is informing someone else. 'Powers/Abilities' Angel Physiology The physiology of an angel. This makes all of the below abilities that are natural, and not powers. Angel Eye & Angelic Magic He has angel powers and magic. His eyes are enhanced naturally, using a technique he calls “Angel Eye”, where he manifests his soul’s powers into his eyes. With this, he can see someone’s true form/identity (if they have one), and hone in/focus on someone specific, et cetera. He can also purify with his eye in a certain way, though it’s not limited to only that way. His magic is often correlating to light and purifying. He can activate a halo. This power is very untrained in GGaD. Mind Control Negation/Resistance/Influence Similar to that, he can negate mind control, as well as be resistant to it; in this way, and potentially others, he can influence minds slightly. Wing Manifestation/Flight/Levitation & Attack Reflection The Fallen Angel has, well, wings. Angel wings, white and feathery and big. Not black, like those of an actual Fallen Angel, though by certain circumstances they will become black, and stronger, because those circumstances are pretty extreme and probably put him on edge of insanity or something. His wings are much more durable than usual wings, though not compared to how they were in his first life, but when they’re torn, he can’t feel much pain, and they’ll regenerate in a certain period of time without further damage. Feather Projectile Manipulation/Angelic Attacks The feathers are different, for one thing, and are capable of being defense and reflecting attacks, and being a blunt weapon of sorts. He can also hurl feather projectiles from his wings at surprising speed and trained accuracy, the projectiles tainted with his magic being able to do things related to purifying, such as kill an “undead” being immediately, or change something/someone to its original form, et cetera. He hasn’t had many opportunities to show this part of his projectiles, but it can be seen that he’s very trained when it comes to far-range combat and attack, generally speaking. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception, & Claircognizance He has very agile and quick reflexes, as well as telekinesis, extrasensory perception, and claircognizance, all of which aid his maneuvering in the air/flight/levitation, as well as fighting skills. Because his feather projectile manipulation ability has the weakness of being better from a distance and in a wide, open space (due to maneuvering and considerable lack of defense), he is very sufficient in hand-to-hand/close combat to overcome that. Immortality and Longevity Along with his angel heritage, he maintains partial immortality, so he can be killed by beings with more/possibly equal power than him, but not (normal) mortals. He doesn’t know the specifics, however, and he doesn’t care to put himself near death to do so. He may have more abilities, but they have yet to be seen, not to mention developed. Stuff Hitan is the primordial angel of the gods, which means he's capable of abilities outside of normal. One such ability is called the Eye of the Gods. TBD Wings of the Heavens 'Affiliations' Galaxian Hitan's protective of the other in a big brotherly way, and he deeply cares for the other. Their bond, he says, has been established through their forms being friends throughout multiple universes. He often tries to keep the youngster out of trouble and sometimes acts like a mentor to the young entity. Fuseiijitsu Rai They share some characteristics, and are friends, maybe due to their close natures from youth to now in multiple worlds. Both Hitan and Rai are also very similar in the aspect of them being hard to really get close to. They have problems with trust, in a way, and it kind of shows, even with the people they know they care about. Both fear that others may not care for them as much as they do, or that what they talk about might drive their close ones away. So, they tend to watch what they're saying. With outsiders, they act a really distant, distinct way. For instance, Hitan always has on a smile, though he might actually want to stab whomever it is. Similarly, Rai hides most of his feelings behind his snarky expression, which is usually a smirk. When Hitan speaks to outsiders, his words are weighed, because he doesn't care enough to give his feelings and thoughts to others, and he doesn't want to risk unnecessary conflict, which to him is wasting time. In these ways (and more), they appreciate each other's similar way of thinking, and they also know how to get to each other. Both are shown to be protective of the other, and Hitan has a tendency to show his amusement when Rai's being humorous. He also shows his more open side around the technological agent. Their trust for each other on both sides is impeccable, and they work together very well. Alike to Hitan's relationship with Galaxian, his relationship/friendship with Rai has been established through multiple universes. Chnoasmos Hitan shows despise towards the other, though they have not interacted face to face as of yet. Qu Yong Wei Sheng Wu Han Ji Kun Ernesto The First Third The Second Third Benigno Aristophanes Mayin The Seventh Aeolus/Aeorius Callisthenes Syd Firas Baldr/Baldur Dolphin Solar Tensei Keshin Yue Zheng Xu Qiao Yue Zheng Lian Huan 'Battle Statistics' Tier: 7-B (at least) Origin: GGaD Name: Hitan Yume Gender: Male, genderless Age: Biologically 14-23 | Unknown Classification: Immortal/unaging human-angel-Fallen Angel hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics/Supernatural Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection, Angel Soul, Angel Eye, Mind Control Negation, Mind Control Resistance, Mind Influence, Angelic Attacks, Claircognizance; (past) Transcendent Angel Physiology Attack Potency: 7-B | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Durability Levels: At least country level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Thousands of meters. Standard Equipment/Utilities: The two disks on his shoulders, which sprout wings and can shoot feather projectiles. Otherwise, usually none, or at least unknown if he can even use other weapons. Intelligence: Extremely high; likely extraordinary genius Weaknesses: *Unable to maneuver in small areas with his wings. *No developed powers. *Not as practiced when forced to make a decision on a whim. *In some forms, such as his GGaD one, his wings are especially prone to damage, despite their recharge time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Level' Hitan is actually weaker than some of the others, however, he has great intellect and he is great at scouting and far-range combat with normal opponents. His abilities are also being developed. It has been noted he excels more in defense than offense, perhaps offense being the type without direct killing. 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Hitan himself doesn’t know much of his origins, as his biology should technically be impossible to accomplish, and he never knew his parents, if there were any. However, it was due to these same origins of whatever unknown source that caused his prosecution by multiple angel tribes, since he would be the result of some kind of Fallen Angel and Angel mix, which would be against all the heavenly laws about reproduction, apparently. In escaping and learning to fight, it’s likely he aged unnaturally quickly, physically, compared to that of a mortal, though this isn’t confirmed. No one really asks, either. He also named himself, as he had no such name at birth, and went into hiding. Around the age of nine, Hitan encountered a girl by the name of Helen, saving her when she was getting bullied for her wings, as he also had wings--great, big white angel wings of his own. They became friends; in fact, very close friends, if you will. When the two neared the older of their teenage years, someone was sent to kill Helen, and Hitan ran with her. At some point, they were put into a tight situation, and he told her to run while he fought their adversary off. Little did he know he was facing one of his worst enemies he would ever encounter—a sadistic demon he would come to call Kichiku. The teenager proved to be no match against his enemy, and he was faced with gruesome methods of torture, including the tearing off of his original wings, before he was killed, which has left a lasting fear of his wings being torn off and torture. A few years later, Hitan was mysteriously resurrected. However, his wings were still torn off, just temporarily fixated by two disks. He came to believe that this was his second and last life, as "an angel is nothing without his wings", even if he were an actual Fallen Angel, now. He still does not know what revived him, or why, but he chose to believe that Helen was off living a good life by herself (...or maybe with another boy or something); he inferred that those hunting her had long since stopped, since the angel tribes had stopped the prosecution of him as well, though he has no intentions of clashing with them again to find out why. He didn't have much else to do with his life, so he became a vigilante, eliminating crime-doers across Forengard. The details are unknown...for now. Oh, and this is a working backstory. CC 'Status' Alive and active. 'Other' *In GGaD, Hitan is in his second life. He believes there is no third, however, this is not specified. *He's shown a mischievous side--for instance, leaving Rai on a tree high up. The cause for this particular persona is unknown. *He is distinctly male and not as androgynous as the narrator originally made him out to be. *Real!Galaxian had originally planned for him and Rai to be cousins, but he thought the secret family cliche was boring, so he scrapped the idea. *Hitan knows that he has different forms in different universes, which is why he has existing bonds with other beings in the gang. *Him breaking the Fourth Wall is to be expected, though he often doesn't make it a habit. *He named himself in GGaD, but it's unknown for CC and his general backstory. His CC backstory and GGaD backstory both have ties to countries which in turn have ties to Japan, where he met GGaD! or CC!Rai, respectively. *Hitan's shipped with Helen in GGaD, which pretty much means he's taken. The ship name is "Hh". Yes. Hh. *Hitan loves kids. *CC!Hitan has been shown to love animals, dominantly (at the moment) dogs. *CC!Hitan wants to be a teacher, and maybe part-time researcher. *CC!Hitan's I.Q. has been confirmed by Galaxian to be at least 180. *It's unknown why a genius such as him is a Yellow Sash in CC, but it's also been confirmed that he is legally a Red Sash. *Hitan's code name in GGaD and his fantasy form, Fallen Angel, is one he has given himself. Not only in his current form is he part Fallen Angel, but due to his "reincarnation", his wings are torn, as he says, "What is an angel without its wings?" As such, he refers to himself as a wingless angel--a Fallen Angel, no longer an angel. *"Fallen" can also refer to his lack of morals when compared to other angels. *It's also a small reference to Mastema, Run's Teigu. *He was initially based off of Run/Ran from "Akame Ga Kill!". Here's Run: *His revival/second life is an unintentional reference of sorts towards what happens to Run at "Chapter 48: Kill the Foe!" in "Akame Ga Kiru!". *His initial design is based largely off Run. This needs changing due to potential copyright reasons. *His personality is different from Run's, though there are bits that refer as reference, such as his potential for sadism. He's not vengeful, though. *Him being a teacher of sorts is a reference as well. *He was originally designed to be an anti-villain as reference as well; this aspect has diminished over time, though he certainly still has the potential... *His worst enemy is a demon named Akuma/Kichiku. Both Hitan and the narrator hate it. *Hitan in all forms is a Scorpio, and his forms all have the same birthday. This is a reference to a roleplay by Ari from the SAMB, ___. **Hitan's birthday is November 15. ***This was decided on November 10, 2019, where Galaxian forgot Scorpio Milo's birthday (-_-). ***Galaxian had to search off Baidu for Scorpio's lucky numbers (1 and 5) and personalities for the three sections of the Scorpio zodiac. *He is 5' 8' ' in his CC form. *His original tallest height was 1.75 meters, due to the reference of him being based off of Run. Now, he is shy of 6'. *Hitan is rarely seen with technology, and interaction hasn't been commonly implied. *He is referred to as "Pretty Boy Bookworm"; Rai and Galaxian agree he at least reads 400 books a day. *He likes puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, observing, stargazing, etc. *He dislikes dishonorable methods, "scum", sadism, evil, jumped-to conclusions, presumptions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, arguments, discrimination, etc. *Hitan's anatomy doesn't handle food well, so he always uses the excuse that he doesn't stomach food well to avoid eating. **He doesn't need to eat. **He doesn't have digestive enzymes 'Gallery' Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Activated.png|GGaD form, with wings activated. Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Not_Activated.png|GGaD form, a fantasy one, with wings and powers not activated. Hitan_Yume_CC.png|CC form, a realistic one. Hitan ~ CC probably.png Hitan and Helen.png Younger Hitan ~ Probably CC (2).png Is this...Hitan with long hair and also evil.jpg|Ooh long-haired evil Hitan??? Smol Rai & Hitan.png|Rai and Hitan! Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Realistic Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:In GGaD Category:In CC [[Category:All the Reasons to Lie Characters]] [[Category:Fractured Characters]] Category:Angel/Human/Fallen Angel Hybrids Category:Hosts Category:Immortals Category:In Rogue